The Secrets
by music4lyfe21
Summary: In This fanfiction, Austin & Ally meets Annabeth and Percy, and they start to date each other after a problem between Austin &Ally. Unbelievable ending to this twisted-fandom heart breaking story.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

3rd Person P.O.V.

Ally and Austin were dating for about 2 years, and they really loved each other.

Ally's P.O.V.

I was coming home to Austin after shopping for 3 hours, until I FINNALY found the exact Jordan's that Austin always wanted.

I had decided to surprise him. I ran up to our apartment building, giggling with joy, I opened the door, and what I saw wasn't even describable.

Austin was kissing another GIRL! I dropped the bags and stared at them. Austin and the girl both looked at me, and I got a good view of the girl's face: She was a blonde with rare grey eyes. The girl ran out the door as fast as she could. I just stared at Austin with hurt eyes.

He had hurt me I ran out the door and to my car I was leaving him: For good.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally had just walked in to me kissing Annabeth. I felt so bad, especially after I saw what was in the bag. She had bought me those Jordan's I wanted so bad.

Annabeth's P.O.V

O.M.G. I was kissing this really cute guy named Austin, and I didn't really care if he had a girl friend. He pushed me away and told me he was taken, but that didn't stop me. Now that Dark-haired girl ran away crying. Oh. Well. I still have my other boyfriend too.

Ally's P.O.V.

I cried and cried at Starbucks. Austin had really broke my heart. This really cute employee walked over to my booth. His name tag said Percy.


	2. Meeting (Part 2)

Meeting Part2

Ally's P.O.V

The guy looked at me with a concerned look. I smiled. Then I realized my eyes must've been red and chubby. I groaned. I was so embarrassed. He just smiled. "I could help you out. I know we just met and all, but I'm a good listener." "OK." I answered quietly. I don't know why, but I really trusted him.

I felt attracted towards him. "My shift ends in 20 minutes. Then, we can talk." He left and after talking with him, I felt a little better

Austin's P.O.V

I had been calling Ally a million times, but she would never answer! I was going to figure out a way to date both Annabeth and Ally. Both of them wouldn't know about the other. I know. I got SWAG.

Percy's P.O.V

This girl, I didn't even get her name, but don't judge me! I had just broken up with Annabeth, she was acting really horrible, and I recently found out she had cheated on me. I understand how the girl feels.

Ally's P.O.V

20 min. later, Percy came back "I'm sorry, I haven't even told you my name. I'm Ally." I giggled. He chuckled. I felt happier than I ever had been with Austin. "You want to talk? He asked me. I told him everything.

**How'd You like it?! Reviews Please! ****J**


	3. Ally and Percy, or NAW? pt1

Ally and Percy, Or Naw?

(Lol)

Ally's P.O.V

"Well, I was shopping for clothes, looking for the shoes Austin wanted so badly. I searched, and searched until I finally found it two hours later… I was giggling and brought them home to Austin, excited to see his reaction.

But when I opened the door, I found him in the middle of his make-out session, and ran out."

Percy's eyes widened by every word I said. "Can you describe the girl you saw kissing him?" He asked me cautiously. "umm… yeah. She was a blonde with grey eyes, but that's all I could tell about her.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "That was Annabeth, my ex." He told me simply. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I barely knew this guy, but there was something about him I really liked. Maybe it was his sea-green eyes, Or his raven black hair.

I widened my eyes as he leaned forward, When our lips touched, I closed my eyes.

Austin's P.O.V

I was searching the city, about to find Ally, because we belong together.

Yeah, people make mistakes, and I did. My heart hurt just thinking about her, but it also hurt thinking about Annabeth. I can't pick one of them, so I'll get both.

I drove around on my motorcycle, and saw her kissing some hideous dude.

I looked so much better than him. Anyways, I nearly crashed into the front car, trying to swerved into the parking lot for Star Bucks.

I ran into the place and punched the dude in the face.

**How was that? Can't write the next chapter for a while, so keep your eyes open for the next one around the next week. What should happen next? I'm giving credit to anyone with good ideas.**


End file.
